The Unknowing
by MelloMartin
Summary: I am terrible at writing a summary. I'll update this later.. I may not be the best writer in the world, so this is what i can offer. xD;; Please help me in finding the right category for this story, I'm quite confused. o o


"Good Morning" Abby greeted.  
"Good morning to you too.." I replied back as i took the spoon and cereal bowl. I reached for the milk and a box of Lucky Charms. Abby cracked an egg, and it slowly went to the frying pan that was already covered with some oil. She cracked one more and faced me, "Is there anything special you're going to do today?"  
She grinned, that question pops up everytime Abby knows something so "awesome" is going to happen. Which makes me nervous.  
"What? Are you going to make me go shopping again? Please mom, No". I shrugged as i was eating the cereal. She would always drag me to the mall, buying new clothes, make up and shoes. While I'm sitting in one of those chairs in the store while waiting. As you can see, I'm a boyish person. I am interested in fashion, but not in my mom's taste. So i pretty much complain on my mom's 5 hour shopping every month.  
Abby just laughed and said, "No, it's not that silly. It's not even a two weeks yet. Something different is going to happen today". She smiled and returned to the stove. I just shuddered at the thought and continued eating my cereal.  
_Just have fun, Mello_ My mom said while i was listening to her thoughts. Yes, I can read minds. I am a Plumar, we look and have body traits just like humans. Except we have powers. Our common powers are inhuman strength. So all of us are strong.  
I grabbed the empty cereal bowl and placed it in the sink for Abby to clean up. "Fine fine" I said as i left the kitchen. I was going to have school today, what's so fun about that? I transported to my room in a blink of an eye. I can also move to one place to another, making me have two powers. I don't know why I have two, when my mom has one, the power to read the future. My mom would never tell me why i had two powers, so i left the conversation to a void.  
When i was in elementary, I killed some stupid kid and i got expelled. I wasn't accepted in any schools in the state because of it. So i was home schooled and now, I don't go out much. I decided to take a bath when i entered my room. I went in my bathroom and took of my clothes. I sighed, it was going to be a long day.  
After taking a bath, I went to my study desk. I spread all my school books that i would use for the day. Chemistry, Geometry.. ugh. I sighed again and rested my head on the desk with my hand and arm under my head. My life was rather boring, wake up, eat, take a bath, study, eat, pee, eat, sleep. The same routine everyday.  
There was a knock at the door.  
I sat up and fixed my books in order. It must be my teacher.  
"Mello?" someone said, opening the door. It was a familiar voice.  
"Yeah?" I said while preparing the chair for her to sit on. The door slowly closed and spoke, "Hey, It's me" Abby approached. My eyes looked down, "Oh, what're you doing here, mom?" She placed her two hands together, _Ms. Mina is sick today, so you won't be taking classes.. _  
My face emerged to a happy face, "Can i go to the music store? Please??" I begged. It's been a long time since I've been there, I wanted to buy the new CD of Simple Plan anyway. Abby laughed, "Sure, you can!". She looked excited for some reason. I guess that "awesome" thing is going to happen at the music store. A 50% off i hope.  
I stood and kissed my mom in her right cheek, "Thanks!" I said, getting my car keys and my wallet. Not only was i excited to go the mall today, i was nervous, because that "awesome" thing is going to happen there. Please let it be a 50% off, pleeaaase. Abby just laughed and stood while watching me get my stuff.  
I faced her and was getting ready to teleport to my car. "Bye mom." I waved. _Have fun_, She showed a smug face.  
When i was already at my car, i started the engine. Hopefully my neighbors didn't see the car magically become alive by itself. Otherwise, my wacky neighbor, Mr. Leebi, would've called 911 a billion times. And yes, I know, weird name for a man.  
I drove to WilTwo Mall. I wanted to teleport there myself, but Abby didn't allow me. She thinks that the police at the entrance would wonder how i got there without seeing me. As i was already halfway there, there was traffic. I honked the horn long, and hard. I am an impatient girl, who cares? As i opened the window to see what was happening, I saw two men fighting, because either one hit the other person's car. They were pointing and pushing at each other while they had no idea there were lots of people are waiting for them to finish the stupid fight..  
Since i can't wait any longer, I went out of my car and approached the two men. When i was there, they didn't notice me. So i shouted to get there attention, "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?! DON'T YOU KNOW THAT THERE ARE PEOPLE WHO NEED TO GO TO SCHOOL AND AT WORK!? WHY DIDN'T YOU AT LEAST CALL A TOW TRUCK TO END THIS?! AREN'T YOUR CARS INSURED?! THIS IS THE 21ST CENTURY FOR CRYING AT LOUD! " My face was turning red as i was pointing at them. A lot of people, including the two men, were staring at me with mouths wide open.  
'WHAT?! ARE YOU GOING TO STAND THERE LOOKING LIKE IDIOTS?!" I shouted again, my temper was controlling me. There was nothing that can calm me down. One of the men took out his cellphone and thought of calling the tow truck. The other guy apologized the the other and return to his car. They looked pretty scared of me.  
I returned to my car, with my face as red as ever. A lot of people's thoughts were going through my head, _Whoa, she's just a kid.._  
_Angry much?_  
_FINALLY! At least someone told them to shut the hell up._  
I turned on the rain and switched the volume to its maximum so i can block out there thoughts. I don't need any more side commments.. I was still waiting for the tow truck to arrive, i was also pissed because i really wanted to go to the mall now. I crossed my arms and sighed, my face still angry. For some reason, I had a small smile in my face, I wasn't this mad since i killed that kid. I was actually in this type of "jail" for a month to calm me down. At least, i thought it was a jail. Luckily, Abby still accepted me as her child.


End file.
